HitsuHina Memories Ch1
by Moshiro
Summary: Toshiro and Momo remember so many wonderful memories of the past, which include both of them. Toshiro misses these days and wonders if Momo does too! :O Does she? Read and find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

One gentle warm day. everyone in the Soul Society were all enjoying the sun's kind rays and giving the children of the Rukon District some time to play outside to enjoy it. Well, all except one little boy.

"Oh come on Shiro! It's a beautiful day!" Said a young girl named Momo Hinamori. She had been waiting for a day like this to see the peach blossoms. It's said that they are in full bloom today. "No! And don't call me that!" Said her younger and much smaller friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He was sitting in the doorway moaning about the day. "I hate the sun! I get sweaty and it's hot! Why not just go with your other friends?" Momo looked at him. "Because I want you to see it with me!" Toshiro felt a little blood rush to his cheeks and turned away. "But, you have others who'll wanna go with you." Momo gave a sad look. "Please Shiro? It hasn't been just the two of us for a while." He gave in to her brown puppy dog eyes said say he would. She gave him a huge hug. "Thank you Shiro!"

"Taicho! You up yet?" "Hn?" The sun's rays were harsher than before as the captian of the tenth division had once felt. "Come on! You'll miss the captians meeting!" His lieutenent Rangiku Matsumoto was shouting from her room surprisingly sounding sober. "Must I again? We get told the same thing over and over!" He shouted trying to gain his comfort from his bed again. "Captian! Come on!" Rangiku walked in. "I have to go now so atleast get up." He looked up at her. "You're surprisingly early and demanding. That my job." Rangiku giggled. "Surprising isn't it? Well captian, if you don't want to, you can sleep in. I did leave you all my paper work after all." Rangiku said smiling. "Bye Captian!"

Toshiro was surprised but grateful. "Arigato Rangiku!" He heard Rangiku shout back and assumed she said 'your welcome!' either way he was happy. He finally got a shot of energy in him and got out of bed. He was still in just his white robes and walked over to his desk. "Thank goodness I finished the paper work." He said outloud feeling proud of himself. He then remembered his dream he was interrupted from. He then felt his heart skip as he remembered her brown chocolate and and raven hair and beautiful smile. He smiled to himself as he remembered that. Since he had time, he decided to go onto the squad ten roof and enjoy the breeze.

"Ahh! The meeting's finally over!" Rangiku said in relief. "Oh Rangiku. You've ony come to one meeting this week!" Her young friend joked smiling at her. "I had to Momo! I left all my paper work again. Momo gave a little worried face. "Did Toshiro get enough sleep?" Rangiku had a little grin on her face. 'I'll get them together for sure now! Momo's so gulible! You just gotta love her for that!' Rangiku turned to her. "I'm not to sure but when I saw him this morning he was just flat out! It doesn't seem he did." Momo gasped a little. "Oh no. Poor Shiro!" Rangiku the rapped her arm around her. "But you know little Momo, if you go check on him and tell him to get some sleep, he'll listen to you and he'll be fine!" Momo had a little red on her face and tried to cover it with a smile. "I-I will I suppose. But what about you?" Rangiku gave her a hug and said "Don't worry! Renji's hosting a party anyway! I'll be there! Have fun with my captian!" With that, she waved goodbye to Momo and ran to the squad six barracks. 'I might aswell see him.' Momo thought. 'After all, I haven't seen him for a while.' She smiled and headed to the squad ten barracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro lay on the roof staring up at the sky. It wasn't too hot for him so he lay and enjoyed the breeze. His hair swayed calmly with the wind and he began to remember his dream again. He then remembered how the rest of that day went.  
"Thanks for coming Shiro!" Momo said smiling at him. "Don't call me that! I only came because you would of never shut up about it!" He replied harshly. But it didn't seem to effect Momo at all. They had arrived at the peach trees and saw quite a crowd ahead. "Great." Toshiro spoke. "Too many people." Momo had a disappointed expresion which Toshiro saw. She quickly tried to hide it with a smile. "Sorry Shiro. I didn't expect this. Let's just go back shall we?" Toshiro thought for a moment then grabbed her hand causing her to blush a little. "Shiro? What are you doing?" Toshiro looked up at her. "Taking you somewhere. Just don't tell anyone else." Momo nodded and allowed her friend to take her where ever he was going.

They had been walking for awhile, still hand in hand, and Momo kept getting more and more curious. Toshiro suddenly stop and faced her. "For this part, you have to close your eyes." Momo was a little confused but she listened and closed them. Toshiro was now her guide and she suddenly felt his hand move away. "Shiro?" "Keep them closed! Just one sec!" He shouted. She stood there wanting to open her eyes very badly. "Ok! Open!" She opened and gaped at the sight. A fully bloomed peach tree was standing right in front of her. She was amazed but then she saw Toshiro up in the tree frightening her. "Shiro! What are you doing up there? Be careful!" Toshiro turned to her and rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine." He then jumped down perfectly and Momo walked up to him. "You really are reckless sometimes." She said smiling. "What were you doing up there anyway?" Toshiro looked at her. "You remember how you told me you loved peach blossoms?" She nodded. He then showed her his hand and in it was a little peach blossom. "Oh Shiro! That's why." He nodded. "Since I forgot your birthday present last time, I wanted to show you this tree. No one knows about it. Only you, me and Granma." He then went on his tiptoes and started moving Momo's hair.

"Shiro? What are you doing?" She asked crouching a little. "Just hold still." And then he took his hands away. She felt the blossom in her hair and smiled. "So you got this for me?" He only nodded and turned round and Momo could of sworn she saw a little red on his face, causing her to smile more. She then gave him a little hug from behind. "Huh? Uh Momo? What are you doing?" He asked feeling embarrased. "Thank you Shiro. This is a great present!" Toshiro felt himself getting warmer and quickly moved from Momo. "It's ok... Just, promise you won't tell anyone else about this place. Otherwise we'll have huge crowds and won't be able to see the tree." Momo smiled and nodded. "I promise. So, to thank you for this, how about I make you your favorite omelette?" Momo said with a grin. Toshiro didn't hesitate. He grabbed her hand again and said, "Yeah! Grama's out and I'm starving! Let's go!" And they both ran towards home.

Toshiro smiled at that memory. It was one of the many he cherised. He look at the sky and saw the clouds began to join. 'Possibly rain.' He thought. That triggered another memory of his. He decided not to waste it here and was ready to go back to his barracks. "Hi Toshiro." Said a familiar voice. He turned round and saw his childhood friend giving him her best smile. "Momo."


	3. Chapter 3

"Momo." Toshiro spoke surprised to see her. "Am I disturbing you?" Momo asked. Toshiro shook his head. "No. I was just heading back that's all. Why? Is something wrong?" Momo just smiled at him and shook her head. "Nevermind! I'll see you tomorrow." "Wait!" Toshiro put his hand on her shoulder. "Eh? Yes?" Momo asked confused. "Would you... Like to come inside for a while?" Momo smiledand agreed.

As they walked in, Momo saw all the paperwork on his desk. 'So he did have to do them all.' She thought, ans looked at him. He looked at her back. "Something wrong?" Momo looked at him concered. "Toshiro, have you been getting enough sleep lately?" Toshiro knew she was worried because of the moutian of files on his desk. "I've been getting enough to be able to get up in the morning." He replied. But Momo could see the light bags under his eyes. "Maybe you should take a short nap." She said worried. He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Trust me. I'll sleep when I need to." Momo suddenly smiled. "You really haven't changed have you?" Toshiro looked at her confised. "What do you mean?" She sat down and urged him to sit aswell. He felt a little nervous at first, but then joined her on the couch.

"You would always say, 'It's ok! I'll sleep whenI need to.' all the time when we were younger. Remember?" He was surprised she remembered that. He nodded. "Yeah. But I said it for the same reason I'm saying it now. And plus, you need more sleep than me now." Momo looked at him. "I have recovered fine Toshiro. You just worry about me too much. I mean think! I can make it to lieutenent meetings now. And I can handle squad five!" Toshiro looked down. "Still..." Momo smiled and gave him a hug. "Momo?" He began to feel his cheeks burning. "Stop worrying Shiro!" She said. "I'm fine! Just think about here and now. It has been a while since we've talked about the past hasn't it?" Toshiro nodded. "Our duties have been getting in the way. And I had extra paper work." Momo remembered what Rangiku said. "I think you'll have some peace to night. Rangiku said Renji's having a party so." Toshiro smiled. "In that case, would you... Like to stay with me to night?" Momo blinked in surprise. "Eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh?" Momo was still surprised. Toshiro just nodded. "If you want to.I just thought since Rangiku's out and all." Momo thought for a moment then nodded. "Sure, why not? It'll be nice staying where it's peaceful. I'm pretty sure if I stayed in my barracks I would hear them all singing." Toshiro giggled causing Momo to aswell. "I'll just need to inform my squad. I'll come back after." Toshiro looked at her. "That's probably best. I just clear away the paper work." The both nodded and Momo left for her squad. Little did they both know they were smiling happily looking forward to seeing eachother again.

Momo was smiling and skipping along to the tenth division when she bumped into Rangiku. "Hello Rangiku! Are you going to the party now?" Rangiku grinned. "Of course! But enough about me. I hear you're staying at my division with my captian?" Momo felt her cheeks burn. "Well... Just to catch up and stuff. We haven't seen eachother in a while." Rangiku's grin grew wider. "Oh Momo! Today's the day!" She then grabbed Momo and engulfed her in a crushing hug. "You and my captian we finally become a couple! And I'll be able to make it official!" Momo's blush depend as she tried to escape. "Rangiku! It's not like that! We're just friends!" Rangiku let go. "Momo, you'll have to confess sooner or later. Cause I'm pretty sure he won't!" Momo shook her head. "It's not like that!" Rangiku smiled. "Your face say's different things. Just at least give him a signal you like him!" Momo nodded as she knew this was the only for her to get away. "Ok I will!" Rangiku clapped. "Yay! Now have fun now and if I come back drunk, do not be surprised!" And she ran to the squad six barracks.

"I won't!" Momo called back laughing. "Have a nice chat there?" Momo turned around and saw Toshiro in the tree above her. "You never change do you?" Toshiro shook his head. "Why should I? And what were you guys talking about. Momo felt her cheeks burn again. "Oh just... about her going the party and how she'll be back late. That's all." Toshiro gave a sigh. "I see. That'll be something to wake me up in the middle of the night. Great." Momo giggled. "Don't worry! You're a deep sleeper so you'll be fine." Toshiro smirked. "Not as much as you. You practically snore all night." Momo felt embarrased. She turned round and folded her arms. Toshiro fely a little sweat come down his face. 'Woops.' He thought. "Toshiro! I don't snore!" He rolled his eyes and gave another smirk. "Whatever bed wetter." Momo went even more red. "I don't wet my bed and I never have!" Toshiro giggled for a while. "Alright I'm just kidding! Come on. Let's go to my barracks." Momo calmed down a little and tag along, keeping in mind what Rangiku said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, we're here." Toshiro said opening the door. Momo smiled and walked in. "It's been quite a while since I've been here. It hasn't changed much,thank goodness." Momo gave a sighof relief. Toshiro gave a small smile. "This place hasn't changed. Not as much as you." Momo turned round. "What'd you mean?" Toshiro just realised what he said. "Oh! Uh... Well... It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." Momo was to curious. "No Toshiro. Please tell me! Have I been different than before?" Toshiro struggled for words but then thought on how this may be his only chance. Well, that's how Rangiku discribed it to him this morning. "This may be your only chance to have a proper talk with her! You've always wanted one so come on! Go for it!" Toshiro just agreed and sat down on the couch.

"I'll tell you but, first, sit down." Momo didn't argue and sat down next to him. "Well Shiro?" Momo asked, now worried. Ignoring his pet name, he started to explain. "See; it's just rare for me and you to even see eachother lately. You with handling squad five all alone, being leuitenent and training, it just seems so much for you." Momo gave a heart warming smile. "Thank you Shiro. I really appreciate your concerns. But don't worry! I'm fine! I'm just more worried about you." Toshiro gave a small laugh. "You always have that problem, even when we were younger. Always worried about others and never yourself. You should really think about you." Momo just smiled again. "I'm fine though. As long as my friends are, I am. You have changed alot aswell Toshiro." Toshiro gave a puzzled look. "How?

Momo began to explain. "Well, you became captian so fast when you had just entered the Court Guard Squads. You have been so strong and always try your best in everything you do. Your duties are your top priority now, and paper work is your enemy." Toshiro grunted. "Rangiku's paper work is." Momo laughed then continued. "It's just, when we were younger, you and I were able to do everything together. Play, laugh, eat watermelons. I just feel like I'm..." She stopped herself. Toshiro looked and saw she was close to crying. "Momo? Please, don't cry." He place his hand on hers. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I just, I feel like I'm loosing you. We rarely see eachother and it's even more rare for us to even talk. I just... Miss you." Toshiro felt himself blush a little. "I... Feel the same Momo. I miss you alot too." Momo look into his eyes as he did hers. Before Toshiro knew it, he was engulfed in a hug. He didn't fight it. Instead, he returned it.


	6. Chapter 6

They remain there for what seemed like hours. Toshiro had never felt as comfortable and happy as he did now and Momo never felt as safe as she did in Toshiro's arms. Momo she remembered just howmuch she missed Toshiro. His eyes, his hair, his protection. She missed him so much. As did Toshiro to her. He had missed her smile. The smile which he loved to see. She gently broke the hug and looked at him. "Thank you Toshiro. I'm sorry for being all weepy." Toshiro shook his head. "Don't worry about it. This isn't the first time." Momo smiled. "It's the first time in a long time. The last time was when we were just kids." Toshiro gave a smile. "Yeah. Pretty long ago isn't it?" Momo smiled. "Yeah. It is..." She suddenly leaned forward and landed on Toshiro's chest. "Uh! Momo? What's wrong?" He looked at her face and sa her eyes were closed. Toshiro smiled. He brushed her finge out of her eyes and saw her face. He blushed a little. He then smiled and remembered how something like this happened when they were younger. He would always, somehow, be her pillow at times like this. Well, Toshiro didn't really mind. He rather enjoyed it when she did this because he felt like she still relied on him. He then lay back and held Momo close.

"Shiro! Come on! Wake up!" Toshiro woke with Momo close to his face, causing him to blush. "Uh.. Morning." She smiled. "Good Moring! Did you sleep well?" He nodded. "Good. You have to get up now! We have to catch some fish today!" Toshiro groaned. "Alright." They then arrived at the streama and Momo had a small basket. "We just need one so Granma can make us some great dinner! She said she'd like to make fish anyway." Toshiro stepped into the stream. "Yeah. So, let's just hope a fish comes soon." They lay in waiting for a while until Toshiro saw one. He quickly dived his hands in and tried to grab it. Water splashed everywhere and Momo watched him. "Shiro be careful! You might slip!" Toshiro was concerntrating so much on the fish that he didn't notice the small rock and tipped over it. "Shiro!" He pounced up for air and was drenched through. "Did I... get the fish?" Momo began to laugh a little. "You could say, it got you too!" She began laughing even more. "Toshiro saw why. The fish was now bouncing around in his hair.

They were now all warm at home and Toshiro had caught a little cold. "Great work on getting the fish Shiro." Momo said giving him another blanket. "Thanks. But now, I never wanna catch one again." Momo smiled and snuggled up to him, making him turn red. "Momo?" She then put her arm around him. "I'll keep you warm too. Hopefully your cold will go away soon." Toshiro leaned on her a little. "Yeah. Thanks." Soon, Granma had walked in with dinner and smiled as she saw the two young children sleeping soundly together.


	7. Chapter 7

Toshiro found himself back in his office on the couch. 'Hn. A dream.' He thought. He was about to strech but then saw Momo still on his chest. He did his best to slide out gently and place her head on the cushion. He then went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for the two of them. Usually, it was Momo who would prepare the breakfast in the past. But then again, she has had alot of work to do, and with such burdens and jobs on her shoulders, she deserves all the rest she can get.

"Hm. Momo really does." He said out loud. "I really do what?" He turned round and saw Momo half awake. "Oh. Morning. I didn't think you were going to be up yet." Momo rubbed her eyes and gave a smile. "I had a good sleep. I feel refreshed. Why don't you relax and I make us some omelette?" Toshiro felt a sense of happiness when she said that. "I can make some. Don't worry." Momo walked up to him. "No please, let me. It's the least I can do for you inviting me here." Toshiro rolled his eyes. It was too early for an arguement. "Alright. If you must."

Toshiro sat at his desk looking at how much paper work he had left. Luckily this time only about three or four sheets. He began them now since he had a some time. He remembered how Momo said she had a good sleep. Could it be, she had a good sleep because she slept next to him? "They're ready Toshiro! Here you go!" Momo came in with two plates with delisious looking omlettes. "Just in time. I just finished the last pieces of paper work." Momo giggled as she handed him the plate. "So you'll be fine now?" Toshiro nodded. "Well, atleast until tomorrow." Momo smiled. "Well, let's eat!" Toshiro smiled back. "Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Toshiro and Momo both sigh with delight. "That was great Momo. You've gotten even better at cooking." Momo gave a sweet smile. "Thank you Shiro! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I haven't made omelette in a while." Toshiro was then really surprised she said that, considering how great it was. She then took the plates and headed for the kitchen. "Momo..." She turned round. "Yes?" Toshiro felt his chest burn. He then looked away. "Don't call me that." Momo just smiled and continued walking. 'Damnit." He thought. "I'll clean them for you Toshiro!" She called from the kitchen. "That's not necessary! I will!" His mouth was then covered by a hand. "No Toshiro! It's ok! I will!" Momo replied. She didn't hear an answer so she assumed he gave up arguing. She then began to clean up.

Toshiro was pulled into the other room not knowing who was pulling him. The hand then let go and Toshiro turned around. He then gave a sigh. "What the hell Rangiku?" Rangiku stood nest to him holding her head. "Two reasons captian; one, I have a huge hangover." Toshiro rolled his eyes. "No surprise there." Rangiku looked at him. "And two, you guys are not going to be able to connect if all you do is make small talk!" Toshiro bowed his head in annoyance. "Rangiku..." She then gave a serious look. "I mean it captian. How are you going to move ahead with this if you keep holding back?" Toshiro looked at her. "But what if moving ahead makes us drift apart?" Rangiku shook her head. "Captian, you're thinking to much about it. Just come clean and tell her straight on. I'll even make sure no one disturbs the squad ten barracks! I'll go tell everyone now!" And before Toshiro could even breathe, she was out the door. Toshiro sigh but walked back to his office. She's right. He has to atleast say it now. When else could he?


	9. Chapter 9

Toshrio saw Momo had finished cleaning and was now sitting on the couch with two cups of green tea. He stayed in the other room trying to think of how to do this without being a fool. 'For being a boy genius, I'm really being an idiot here.' He thought. He didn't waste anymore time and walked in. "Sorry for making you wait." Momo smiled. "I wasn't waiting long. Where did you go?" Toshiro stuggled to think of an excuxe. "Oh just... To the bathroom..." 'Best excuse ever genius!' He thought kicking himself. Momo just smiled and said, "Ok. You just seemed a little nervous for a minute." 'That's because I'm beginning to feel nervous!" He thought. "Why would I be nervous?" Momo shrugged. "Your voice just sounded nervous." 'Crap.'

Toshiro took a deep breath and sat beside Momo. "I made you some tea while you were away." Toshrio took it and had a sip. "It's great. Though you really didn't have to." Momo smiled. "I wanted to though so don't worry." Toshiro took another sip. He sat there trying to think of a way to talk to her about 'that subject' Rangiku told him to. He took another deep breath. "Momo..." She stopped sipping. "Yes Toshiro?" He felt his chest burn. "I... You..." Momo had a questioning look on her face. "How would you feel... if a close friend of yours... confessed feelings to you?" Momo was a little puzzled on the question. None the less, she did answer. "I'd feel, a little surprised at first. But then I'd think about it. If I was really close to them and valued them deeply, I would confess mine aswell." Toshiro then felt a little scared when she said that. "You mean, you have someone you would like to confess feelings to?" Momo nodded. "Though, I'm not sure how he would react." Toshiro's curiosity got the better of him. "May I ask who it is?" Momo smiled. "I'm a little embarrased to say it." Toshiro gave a small smile. "Then why not discribe him to me instead?" Momo nodded. "Well he's... very different from other people. Some people don't like talking to him and some just think he's scary. But I like him. He's a close friend and I've known him for a long time. I just don't know if he feels the same." Toshiro was surprised by the description. It sounded alot like... Him. 'No. No way! Could she?' Momo smiled and turned to him. "What about your crush? Rangiku told me you had one." Toshiro growled. 'Rangiku.'

"Uh... well..." Momo held his hand begging making him blush. "Please Toshiro! Please?" Tohshiro sighed in defeat. Maybe this was a good thing. Hopefully. "Well... She's quite popular. Lots of people like her but she doesn't seem to want them. I'm curious on who she wants." Momo smiled. "I bet she would like to be with you." Toshiro's face lit up at little. "You would?" "Eh?" Toshrio just realised what he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Toshiro began to panic now. "Uh... I meant you think? Heh... yeah." Momo didn't buy it. "You... like me?" Toshiro felt the burn in his chest again. "Well..." Toshiro grabbed his chest. Momo was still surprised. "Toshiro... do you?" Toshiro sighed. "It had to be said sooner or later. I... I'm not sure how to word it. But..." He wanted to kick himself. 'Great. Come on genius! Think!' He's thoughts were interrupted by Momo. She held his hand gently making him blush. She gave him a smile. "Just think and say what you need to. There's no need to rush." Toshiro stared into her brown gentle eyes. He took a deep breathe and began to explain best he could.

"Well, when it's you and me, no scratch that! Whenever I see you, I always feel a burn in my chest at my heart. I feel it even worse when I see you with Renji or Izuru. I don't bring it up because it does go away. Eventually." Momo gave a worried look. "Is that burn... bad?" Toshiro looked at her. "It feels fine when it's just me and you. But when you're with others like Izuru, or Renji, and I see you really happy with them, it really hurts. And it feels uncomfortable." Momo looked in his eyes. She saw confusion and worry, though he would never confess to feeling those. He gently tightend her grip. "That's normal. Toshiro, you do feel that when, well, when someone you value is with other people. It's called jelousy." Toshiro hated that. He hated jelousy. And now he was feeling it. "It's perfectly natural. In all honesty, I feel jelousy too." Toshiro was surprised to hear that. "Momo, what do you have to be jelous of?" Momo bowed her head. "Well, honestly, I'm jelous of you and Rangiku." Toshiro literally gasped in horror at that. "What the hell? Why Momo?"

It was now Momo's turn to explain."Well, it's sort of like your feelings. I feel like butterflies are in my chest and stomach when I see you, when we talk, anything with you! I really value you. And Rangiku is like an older sister type to me. But, when I see you two together, getting along so well and just, being together, I feel a burn near my heart too. I don't want to because that makes me an awful person." Toshiro gently gripped her hand making her blush slightly. "You're not an awful person. You never have been, and you never will. There's no reason to be jelous of us. I value Rangiku as a subordinate and a friend, but not as someone I would love. I care, but I don't love her." Momo smiled a little. "That's how I feel about Rangiku, Izuru and Renji. I care for them, but I don't love them. I love you."

Toshiro's eyes widened as she said that. Momo's did aswell. Clearly she didn't expect to say that. "Momo..." Momo's face was not fully red. "I... I mean..." She then shook her head and looked at him. "I do Toshiro. I'm sorry. I didn't expect to say it this soon but, if I didn't, I probably never would of. I really do love you." Toshiro gave her his best smile. "Silly Momo. Isn't it the boy who's suppose to confess first?" Momo blinked in confusion. "Silly girl. I... I love you too." Momo was filled with happiness when he said that. "Oh Toshiro!" They both smile and then look at eachother. They then cosed their eyes and then brought their faces closer together. "Captian! Momo! Is it ok if I can get something?" Rangiku opened the door and saw the two of them facing away from eachother, boiling with red faces of embarrasment. Rangiku laughed nervously and scratched her head. "Did I come at a bad time?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Rangiku." Toshiro said. "What is it you need?" Rangiku quickly flash stepped to her desk and grabbed a bottle. "Just left my sake! Bye bye!" And she was gone. Toshiro felt like screaming at her but he kept his nerve to a minimum. He turned and saw Momo just as embarrased as he was. He finally broke the silence. "Sorry Momo." Momo looked at him. "You have nothing to apologise for. It's not your fault. I just... didn't expect that." Toshiro nodded. "Nor did I." Momo stood up. "Well, I best be getting back to my squad. I have been away a while." Toshiro nodded. Momo then smiled. "And if you like, well, I'd like you to come over today." Toshiro felt that burn again. "Huh?" She gave another smile. "To return the favor. I enjoyed staying with you and I was just wondering if you'd like to?" Toshiro didn't have to think about it. "Of course. Shall we say after six?" Momo nodded. "See you then!" Toshiro waved and they both smiled.

"I can't believe it! They were so close!" Rangiku complained to Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia patted her back. "You just have terrible timing. I did tell you to wait a minute." Rangiku then gave a determined look. "I shall get evidence of their love! Just watch me Rukia! No. Better yet, help me!" Rukia felt proud for a moment. "You're right! I shall! I'll even draw out the plans!" Ichigo faceplamed himself. "We don't need your crappy drawings." Rukia puched him. "My drawings will make things easier!" Rangiku held both ther heads. "Calm down you idiots! Focus on the objective! We must make Momo and my captian a couple no matter what!" Rukia nodded and Ichigo sighed. "Let's get to work then!" Rukia grinned. "Right!" Ichigo stood up. "Count me out." Rukia punched him again. "Help us you fool!" Ichigo held his head. "Whatever! If it'll stop you from hitting me!" Rukia then got a pencil and paper and started drawing plans. Rangiku instructed her and Ichigo just left for squad four for the huge bump on his head.

Toshiro made it to the squad five barracks. He got curious glares from some squad members but he didn't care. He walked in and saw Momo at her desk. "Hey Toshiro! I just finished the paper work. Come and sit down." She got up and walked to the couch. He saw she had two cups of tea again and even some cookies. "You still love baking." Momo nodded. "I just enjoy it so much! Come and try some!" Toshiro sat down and took a cookie. Hisface lit up when he ate it. "Delicious! You really are a great cook."Momo blushed at the compliement. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it." They sat for a while eating and having a couple sips of tea. Momo began to speak. "Hey, Toshiro?" "Hn?" He asked still muching. "Remember how we both, well, more or less... confessed to eachother?" Toshiro felt the burn again. He tried to ignore it and nodded. "Well, we were more or less ready to... kiss weren't we?" Toshiro gulped alot of tea. He felt the burn get even stronger. "Well... I know we were but... I just..." Momo held his hand making him even more nervous. "We don't have to. I was just wondering if you did." He gulped again and then took a deep breath. "I do. But I'm not sure if I'll be very good at it." Momo giggled. "Neither do I. But..." They then both looked at eachother. This time for sure... "Momo! It's Rukia! Is it ok if I borrow your colours?" Rukia saw them both turned around and faces heavily red. Rukia nervously laughed. "I interrupted didn't I?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Rangiku." Toshiro said. "What is it you need?" Rangiku quickly flash stepped to her desk and grabbed a bottle. "Just left my sake! Bye bye!" And she was gone. Toshiro felt like screaming at her but he kept his nerve to a minimum. He turned and saw Momo just as embarrased as he was. He finally broke the silence. "Sorry Momo." Momo looked at him. "You have nothing to apologise for. It's not your fault. I just... didn't expect that." Toshiro nodded. "Nor did I." Momo stood up. "Well, I best be getting back to my squad. I have been away a while." Toshiro nodded. Momo then smiled. "And if you like, well, I'd like you to come over today." Toshiro felt that burn again. "Huh?" She gave another smile. "To return the favor. I enjoyed staying with you and I was just wondering if you'd like to?" Toshiro didn't have to think about it. "Of course. Shall we say after six?" Momo nodded. "See you then!" Toshiro waved and they both smiled.

"I can't believe it! They were so close!" Rangiku complained to Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia patted her back. "You just have terrible timing. I did tell you to wait a minute." Rangiku then gave a determined look. "I shall get evidence of their love! Just watch me Rukia! No. Better yet, help me!" Rukia felt proud for a moment. "You're right! I shall! I'll even draw out the plans!" Ichigo faceplamed himself. "We don't need your crappy drawings." Rukia puched him. "My drawings will make things easier!" Rangiku held both ther heads. "Calm down you idiots! Focus on the objective! We must make Momo and my captian a couple no matter what!" Rukia nodded and Ichigo sighed. "Let's get to work then!" Rukia grinned. "Right!" Ichigo stood up. "Count me out." Rukia punched him again. "Help us you fool!" Ichigo held his head. "Whatever! If it'll stop you from hitting me!" Rukia then got a pencil and paper and started drawing plans. Rangiku instructed her and Ichigo just left for squad four for the huge bump on his head.

Toshiro made it to the squad five barracks. He got curious glares from some squad members but he didn't care. He walked in and saw Momo at her desk. "Hey Toshiro! I just finished the paper work. Come and sit down." She got up and walked to the couch. He saw she had two cups of tea again and even some cookies. "You still love baking." Momo nodded. "I just enjoy it so much! Come and try some!" Toshiro sat down and took a cookie. Hisface lit up when he ate it. "Delicious! You really are a great cook."Momo blushed at the compliement. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it." They sat for a while eating and having a couple sips of tea. Momo began to speak. "Hey, Toshiro?" "Hn?" He asked still muching. "Remember how we both, well, more or less... confessed to eachother?" Toshiro felt the burn again. He tried to ignore it and nodded. "Well, we were more or less ready to... kiss weren't we?" Toshiro gulped alot of tea. He felt the burn get even stronger. "Well... I know we were but... I just..." Momo held his hand making him even more nervous. "We don't have to. I was just wondering if you did." He gulped again and then took a deep breath. "I do. But I'm not sure if I'll be very good at it." Momo giggled. "Neither do I. But..." They then both looked at eachother. This time for sure... "Momo! It's Rukia! Is it ok if I borrow your colours?" Rukia saw them both turned around and faces heavily red. Rukia nervously laughed. "I interrupted didn't I?"


End file.
